Covenant
This article is about the covenants from ''Vampire: The Requiem. For other uses, see Covenant (disambiguation).'' A covenant is an organization or religious establishment consisting mostly of Kindred, though human servants and ghouls are often present at covenant meetings and are sometimes members themselves. There are five major covenants; others do exist, but the vast majority of Kindred are members of the major five, who often disregard the others. In addition, some bloodlines form tightly knit groups based on political or spiritual belief, as well as blood ties; these bloodlines may also be considered minor covenants. Unlike clans, which may be thought of as families, a covenant is chosen by the vampire according to his or her beliefs. A vampire's Sire's allegiance nearly always plays a large role in their decision. A vampire may choose not to join a covenant at all; such Kindred are known as the Unaligned, or "Unbound." While covenants span the globe, they are not truly global organisations; their power is localised. While their practices and beliefs come from a common source, a Circle of the Crone group in Brittany may differ wildly from their counterparts in New Orleans, for example. In general, though, covenant members are accepted by their comrades wherever they travel, but since vampires do not generally stray far from their chosen cities, status in one city's covenants may mean considerably less elsewhere. The major covenants The Carthian Movement The Carthian Movement is revolutionary in the concept of a democracy, the "one Vampire, one Vote" ideal and are also the newest major covenant. But since their modus operandi is taking cues on political evolution from the mortals, members have also embraced totalitarianism, communism, technocracy/meritocracy, fascism, theocracy and a host of other forms of government vampires find non-traditional. The vast majority of its members are neonates, newly Embraced and inexperienced vampires. It is the only covenant that votes its leaders. Members frequently argue over what is the best form of government. The Carthian Movement is an almost completely secular and non-religious covenant. *'Main Clan': n/a The Circle of the Crone The Circle of the Crone is considered the vampiric equivalent of neo-paganism and witchcraft. It follows the belief that a goddess (the Crone) was cast out from the other Gods and Goddesses for uncertain reasons. They celebrate most of the major Wiccan holidays and practice a "Blood Magic" known as Crúac. There are many differences in belief and dogma between various circles and cities of the covenant. They generally dislike and argue with the Lancea Sanctum. *'Main Clan': Gangrel The Invictus The Invictus (a.k.a the "First Estate") is strictly concerned with material gain and power within a city. They are heavily involved in city politics and business. The members of this covenant are the most common users of the blood bond for subordinates and as a form of punishment. New members are often attracted with the promise of rank and status; with service to elders and experience, any member could rise to prominence if they are qualified and active within the covenant. However, the majority of new members will never gain any recognition for their acts, and the Elder of the Inner Circle use neonates for their own gain. It is a very corrupted covenant, whose first thought is almost invariably "money and power." *'Main Clan': Daeva and Ventrue. The Lancea et Sanctum The Lancea et Sanctum (pronounced LAN-kay-uh et SANK-toom) (a.k.a the "Sanctified") is the Vampiric equivalent to Catholicism. They believe in redemption and forgiveness (or eternal damnation) through Longinus, whom they believe to be the first Vampire, being considered a vampiric Christ or Saviour. They believe that the Vampiric gift is to be used for the good of man, by only feeding on or killing sinners and scaring the "Kine" in the right direction. Proselyting and Conversion are essential to them, for the Salvation of all Vampires. They practice a Blood Magic known as Theban Sorcery. This Covenant generally dislikes and argues with the Circle of the Crone. *'Main Clan': n/a The Ordo Dracul The Ordo Dracul (a.k.a. "Order of the Dragon" or just "Dragons") is focused on understanding the vampiric condition and improving upon it, transcending the limitations of their condition. They practice a Blood Magic known as the Coils of the Dragon. They believe their line was started by Dracula. *'Main Clan': Mekhet. Other covenants Belial's Brood Not much is known about Belial's Brood except that they revel in death and destruction. They do not respect the Traditions, least of all the Masquerade, and are considered dangerous by the major covenants. Most stories of the Brood describe them as infernal or demonic. They take their name from their founder, Belial. VII VII is perhaps the most mysterious covenant of all; even their name is a puzzle, though most vampires interpret it as the Roman numeral (and so pronounce the covenant's name as "seven"). All that is truly known about VII is that they seek to destroy other vampires; their motives remain impenetrable. They are the subject of many rumours and legends among the Kindred, and so far none of the major covenants have been able to extract any information from captured members. Optional covenants Several new covenants were introduced in The Danse Macabre. Some of these approach the Requiem from decidedly different perspectives than the rest of the covenants. Vampire: The Requiem Second Edition introduced local Covenants, that are the result of need, but don't have the "global" structure of the five main covenants. Many are similar to one of the established five, but fill a unique niche for the domain in question. * 17N (local) * The Alecto (local) * The Brethren of the Hundred Faces * The Bureau of Childer (local) * The Bureau of Silence (local) * The Body of a Nation * The Brides of Dracula * The Cerberus Pact * The Children of the Thorns * The Harbingers * The Holy Engineers * The Kataramenon (local) * The Nemites * The Revolutionary Council (local, near-Carthian) * The Society of the Accord * The Sun-Walking Knights * The Watchful Eyes (local) * The Ypochreosi (local) * The Zaibatsu (local) Broken covenants Adamantes Athanatoi Translated to 'the Unconquered Immortals', these were the heirs to the Camarilla in Byzantium. Led by the Dominus Noctis Imperator (Emperor of the Night) and a council of Prisci, the eldest members of each of the clans. Ruled alongside, and endorsed by, the Eastern Lancea + Sanctum Patriarch. Destroyed by the Heiligen Nacht Reich Die Unbesiegt in the early 13th century. al-Amin Translated as 'the faithful' or 'the trustworthy'; the administrative body of Muslim Kindred. Eventually merged with the Invictus at some point after the 14th century, and still exists in this form in several Islamic nations. Al-Hamasoun An Islamic religious covenant active in Europe in the 14th century which clashed frequently with Lancea et Sanctum despite sharing similar philosophies. Banu Shaitan Islamic covenant concerned with the spiritual relationship between kindred and Allah. Joined the Lancea Sanctum in the 19th century. Camarilla A single covenant that held jurisdiction over all vampires in ancient Rome. It was created by Aulus Julius, and lasted for several centuries until its collapse in the fourth century A.D. Divided into several Wings: the Senex, the Legio Mortuum, the Cult of Augurs, the Peregrine Collegia, and the last was the Lancea et Sanctum, but it was constantly disputed as a Wing. Children's Crusade Between the 12th and 18th centuries, the Children's Crusade, a covenant of child-vampires, had sole right to the Embrace of children, and in many domains it was required that child-vampires be placed in the Crusade's care. The Embrace often wears harder on children than it does on adults, unable to grow up, having to deal with the Beast and everything it brings, and the Crusade eliminated those of their number who fell to madness. However, in time, it became apparent to the adult vampires that the Crusade was rotten in ways they could not understand, hiding their insane comrades' crimes, and making deals with the Strix. The Crusade was wiped out, scourged from the Earth... but a few slipped through the cracks, slumbering in torpor. If they awaken, the Crusade may begin anew. Gallows Post The Gallows Post came to prominence in Europe's late Middle Ages, a loose group of vampires who arranged safe passage for other Kindred, and maintained safe-havens where vampires could spend the day, keeping the lines of Kindred communication between cities open. As human networks became more open and secure, it paradoxically became more difficult for Kindred to travel, and the Gallows Post fell into decline, dying out by the late 19th century. Some of their safe-havens still survive, accessible to those who know the old signs and forms. Great Covenant Unification of the religious sects of Ancient Egypt, including the cults of Ra, Set, Thoth, Horus, Anubis, and Osiris. Led from 1279 BCE, by the Servants of Ra and the Warriors of the Dead and supported before his death by the ghoul Pharaoh Ramses II. Destroyed by the Camarilla of Rome, following the Roman invasion of 47 BCE. Heiligen Nacht Reich Die Unbesiegt Covenant translated as 'the Holy Night Empire of the Invictus', founded in AD 1142 with the blessing of the Archbishop of Rome, and with domain over Germany, Switzerland and Italy, and expanding into areas of France, Hungary, and eastern Europe. Led by an elected Ventrue as Nachtkaiser (Emperor of the Night), who was elected by Kurfürsts (prince-electors). Fell at some point before 1277 and was transformed into the Invictus. Jinni Translated as 'the Invisible', worshipers of pre-Islamic religions of the Middle East. Eventually disappeared in unknown circumstances. Knightly Orders Several separate orders, some hailing from the traditions of the Camarilla's Legio Mortuum. Most absorbed into the knightly orders of the Invictus by AD 1300. Legion of the Dead The Legion of the Dead originated in the Camarilla, the members of its military wing who decided to stay independent after the Camarilla's collapse, rather than join another covenant. They were a mercenary band right from their independence, and by the 9th century AD, their creed was nothing more than "profit or die". Their mercenary status eventually brought them low, as they betrayed other groups too many times, and they were wiped out by the 12th century AD. Their legacy remains in the cursed artifacts they left behind, weapons, armor and money marked by violence and greed. Sakadagami The Children of the Naga were an an order of Buddhistic monks in Thailand during 1238-1368. They came into conflict with the Circle of the Crone and reportedly drove them off. Sanatana Dharma The framework of the Indian All Night Society until the 1860s, the conflicts between the varnas of native bloodlines and the European invaders are thought to have dealt them a crushing blow. Tenth Choir The Tenth Choir were a rumor even among the dead, a group said to believe that since their condition was a curse from God, they must therefore take revenge on Him. To that end, they were said to have created blood magic that let them deal with angels and demons alike. The last report of them came in the London Blitz. Did they ever truly exist? Were their activities a metaphor for something deeper? Or were they simply an urban legend? No-one can say. Weihan Cynn Self-styled 'Lords of the Dark', once the most powerful covenant in Britain, though increasingly under attack from the early 17th century. Later absorbed into the Circle of the Crone. References * * * * * * * pl:Stronnictwo Category:Vampire: The Requiem glossary